Interwoven
by PayShaFan
Summary: When our favorite Gunny and touchy Lieutenant discover they have a shared and heartbreaking past how will a little girl, a crazy museum director, and the JAG staff tangle the web that is their lives?


**These updates are going to be sporadic and slow in coming due to all the craziness in my life. If you're waiting on my sequel/prequel to ODAAD (the poll's still on my profile on which one to write), I apologize, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I really should be working on my piles of homework, but again, this just wouldn't leave me alone and Spanish and I are having a disagreement right now.**

**IMPORTANT: As far as I know this is the first fic for this pairing on here (I seem to have a knack for that) so no flames, please. I haven't watched the Season 5 episodes in a while and I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing but Hannah a few other characters you'll meet a little later on.**

* * *

Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez looked at the file in his hand. Lieutenant Singer had accidentally given this one to him, instead of the one he was supposed to file, before leaving for the day. Although, in her defense, she had gotten a call shortly before it was time to secure and after a hurried trip to the Admiral's office she had left early and in quite a hurry. And that brought him back to his current dilemma, the Lt was due to present the case in court early on Monday and he knew that with it being Friday she was most likely going to be working through the weekend on it. Only she didn't have it and he had already tried calling her with no answer. He had two options; leave the file here knowing the Lt needed it or look up her address and drop it off. Neither option was appropriate but being the last in the office, other than the Admiral, he saw no other choice. 30 minutes later he finished securing his desk, grabbed the file, and a small slip of paper with the Lt's address on it. He waited for the printer to finish printing out the directions and with one last sigh he headed out the door and prayed the Lt wouldn't be angry with him.

As Gunny looked down at his directions, at the slip of paper, and then finally at the address on the mail box he repeated this process three more times before opening the door of his truck and stepped onto the side walk of a very nice neighborhood. How could the Lt afford a nice house in the suburbs of D.C.? He shut that thought down quickly. He wasn't Tiner and he wasn't going to speculate on his coworkers lives, especially not an officer's. With a final look at the slip of paper and the address on the mailbox he walked up the short walkway, up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard movement from inside and stepped back when he heard the locks being disengaged.

Gunny was momentarily shocked by the sight before him. This woman looked nothing like the Lieutenant Witch from work but, somehow, it was definitely her. Her blonde hair was loose around her, a grey t-shirt two sizes to large on her, and a pair of black yoga pants. What surprised him more than than the letters USMC emblazoned on her shirt was the tired look in her eyes before her walls slammed shut and her usual Lieutenant Witch coldness returned.

"Is there something I can help you with, Gunny?" The Lt asked moving so she blocked the view into the house.

"Yes, ma'am. You accidentally gave me your case file and I know you were planning on working on it this weekend." Victor said, giving himself a mentally telling off his DI would have been proud of.

"And you decided looking into my file and showing up at my doorstep was a good idea?" Mental alarms were blaring and flashing in his had at the Lt's words and he chose his next words carefully.

"No, ma'am. I tried calling you but I got no answer and by the time I realized you had given me the file Col McKenzie and Lt Sims were already gone, ma'am. It didn't seem fair to you or your client if you didn't have the file. I'll be on my way now that you have it, ma'am." Victor handed over the file and was about to leave when a little girl looked at him from behind the Lt.

_"Mommy, who's this?"_ The little girl asked and Victor wasn't sure if he was more shocked by the little girl or the language she spoke. It reminded him of home. As far as he knew his tribe was the only one who spoke that particular language and it was dying out. Many of the younger generation was rejecting everything their parents and grandparents said and taught, including their tribe's language and customs. At most there was only 50 or so members who still spoke it and as for reading and writing it, as far as he knew, it was down to only he, his sisters, and their aunt.

_"My name's Victor, and I work with your mom." _He said kneeling down to her level and the surprise on the little girl's face equally matched her mother's.

_"Really?! Are you a lawyer too?" _The girl asked and stepped a little further out past her mother and Victor could get a good look at her. She had light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and small spattering of freckles over her nose and cheek bones. She couldn't be older than five or six.

_"No, I help the lawyers though. It's my job to make sure everything is organized and everybody can find everything."_ Victor smiled as the little girl tilted her head slightly to the side while he talked and studied him. _"Now that I've told you my name and what I do why don't you tell me your name?"_ The little blonde looked to her mother and Victor was shocked at how much they looked alike.

_"Hannah."_ The girl answered after receiving a nod from her mother that this stranger was alright.

_"It's very nice to meet you, Hannah, but I need to go. I just came by to give your mom a file for a case."_ Victor once again smiled as Hannah gave a little pout.

_"Do you have to go?"_ She asked and Victor gave a reluctant nod.

_"Yes, I do. Goodnight, Hannah. _Good night ma'am." Victor switched back to English when he spoke to the Lt.

"Goodnight, Gunny." The Lt said unconsciously reminding him that he was enlisted and she was an officer.

_"Goodnight, Mr. Victor."_ Hannah called after him as he walked down the porch steps and towards his truck. He turned around once to wave to the two blondes on the porch and smiled once more at the little one's enthusiastic wave and her mother's confused and contemplative look.


End file.
